


Eyes never close

by NeverShipBeforeLvl10



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, Unbeta'd, all hurt little comfort, i'm not okay, spoilers for c2e26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverShipBeforeLvl10/pseuds/NeverShipBeforeLvl10
Summary: Snow begins to fall. What remains of the Mighty Nein need to pick up the pieces.





	Eyes never close

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED EPISODE 26!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You have been warned.

The rumbling of cartwheels on frozen ground fades as a snowflake begins to fall. Soon, it is followed by more, dancing in the air between the stunned group of adventurers and their friend. The specks of snow that land on his unmoving body still melt away and soak his colorful coat, the ones on his skin rolling down his cheeks like tears from his open eyes.

A sob breaks the silence as the young woman in blue stumbles to her feet, crossing the distance as she grows frenzied, falling to her knees in front of their fallen comrade. “Get up, you fucking asshole!” she screams, shaking him violently, but his body is limp and doesn’t stir. Sobbing, Beau crumbles to a heap above him, hugging him close to her chest as she weeps.

The little goblin is the next to move, looking between the scene in front of her and her best friend who is yet to move, unsure what to do, but finally she crosses to the crying monk, gingerly placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. “It’s okay, Beau… we’ll… we’ll rest here, and we’ll dig a hole and bury him…”

“NO!” A shaking voice interrupts the goblin rogue, Caleb is breathing hard, his eyes still unfocused, but he’s shaking his head, tiny movements from left to right. “No, we… we can’t. He would be so scared, to be buried again, we can’t do that to our friend…”

Nott’s confused face grows soft, and she hurries over to the shaggy wizard. “Caleb…” she murmurs softly, taking his hand in her little green ones. “Caleb, he’s… he’s gone. He can’t be scared anymore…”

Caleb’s vision clears at last, drawn to his tiny friend standing next to him. “He was dead before… whatever brought him back, maybe it can happen again. And if it does, he should be with his friends. He should be with people who… who love him.”

Beau looks up from the empty face of their fallen friend, tears smearing what is left of her eyeliner. “We have no idea what brought him back the first time… do you want to keep him with us, strap him to our horses like that fucking manticore head until he’s rotted?” Her face twists in agony, new tears spilling from her eyes.

“No, not like that…. And yes, a bit.” Caleb murmurs, stumbling forward, still holding onto Nott’s hand. “I can carry him on my horse… we can wrap him in his tapestry, and maybe, we can find a cleric who can revive him. And if we don’t, we can bury him somewhere decent, not on the road like… like some animal. The temperatures are low, they will keep him safe…”

“Nogvurot…” a raspy voice pipes up, the kneeling dwarf finally joining the conversation. “You should take him to Nogvurot. There might be someone at the temple there who can help you. I’ll… I’ll give you the money for the donation, I’ll…. It was my fault…”

“Papperlapapp” Caleb interrupts her, eyes moving fast as his mind is working already. “You couldn’t have known… we all underestimated them. But you are right… Nogvurot. The Stubborn Stock. They have a cleric…”

And with that, he starts towards their horses, his mind working in overdrive on how to prepare Mollymauk Tealeaf for his journey to the north, not paying any mind to the friends he is leaving behind. A small smile starts to form on Beau’s lips and Nott’s eyes begin to sparkle in adoration of her clever friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour after I finished the episode and didn't read it over. Please point out if there are any mistakes.
> 
> And above all, remember to love each other.


End file.
